


Hold Me Tight

by thelibraryofalexandria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fear of Heights, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelibraryofalexandria/pseuds/thelibraryofalexandria
Summary: The Seijoh Boys Volleyball Club go to the nearest amusement park for some "team bonding". Oikawa manages to drag his boyfriend onto the tallest ride in the park. Said boyfriend has a terrible fear of heights. I think we all know where this is going.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Hold Me Tight

Iwaizumi scanned the theme park, taking in the colorful sights. The park itself was huge, stretching far beyond what he could see. He turned around and did a mental count of his team, trying to listen into their conversations and remember where they were going. "ALRIGHT!" He shouted, the members of Aoba Johsai quickly quieting down. 

"We have full access, and the park is open for another"- He checked his watch "- three and a half hours. If you need help, call me, Oikawa, Makki or Mattsun. We all meet back here 20 minutes before closing, got it?" there were yells in response, and then the group split. Iwaizumi took in a deep breath, feeling a pair of muscular arms snake around his waist and a strong jaw rest on his shoulder. "Sometimes I think you should have been captain, Iwa-chan," the shorter man chuckled at Oikawa's words. "I would have done a better job than you, Shittykawa!" Oikawa gasped in shock, moving around to face his boyfriend head on. "Now you take that back, Iwa-chan, I am a great captain! Even Makki and Mattsun agree!"

Iwaizumi, hearing soft snickering coming from behind Oikawa, quickly realized that the two other third years had stuck around. "What are you two still doing here?" He yelled, trying to keep his tone steady but failing miserably. The snickering increased in volume. "Oh, we were just talking! We're going now," Mattsun sounded like he was trying not to laugh, and by the guffaw of air that Iwaizumi could hear, Makki was failing that challenge. "Okay, bye lovebirds! Have fun," Makki moved into Iwaizumi's field of vision and winked flirtatiously before being pulled away. If the spiky haired teen wasn't blushing before, he was now. He glared up at Oikawa, who still had that ever present cocky grin. 

"What's wrong, Iwa-chan?"

*WHACK!*

"OWW!"

•○●○•

Oikawa bounced from stall to stall, having finally stopped whining. Instead, he was now oohing and aahing at every little trinket and souvenir. Iwaizumi felt like a ragdoll being dragged around by his unruly owner. He let out a huge sigh. His boyfriend finally stopped rushing, turning around with a slightly concerned expression. "Are you alright, Iwa-chan?" The setter pulled him a little closer. "Do you want to stop?"

Iwaizumi glared at him. "All I want to know is where you're dragging me, Idiot-kawa," For some reason, Oikawa's face brightened. "Oh, we're nearly there!" They winded through a few more narrow paths before finally stopping in front of a huge sign and a tower that seemed to touch the clouds and wasn't stopping. Oikawa did a dramatic pirouette, smiling at Iwaizumi. "It's called the Heaven's Castle!"

The wing spiker's eyes were wide, barely listening to his boyfriend anymore. He watched as the tiny people in the rollercoaster cart (people weren't supposed to look that small, right?) were thrown from side to side, screaming with excitement. Iwaizumi finally found his voice. "Absolutely not," he gulped. "I refuse to get on that death trap."

Oikawa started to pout. "Awww, come on Iwa-chan! Don't be a chicken!" The other man didn't move from his spot. "Nope, nuh uh. If I get on that thing, I might as well sign my death certificate,"

His boyfriend decided to try a different method of argument. "But Iwa-chan,"He whined, draping his arms around Iwaizumi. "If you don't get on that ride, then you'll be setting a terrible example for Kyouken-chan! You wouldn't want him to start acting out again, would you?"

He gritted his teeth. Some part of his brain knew that Oikawa was just trying to get a raise out of him and that Kyoutani respected him enough. Unfortunately, that part was being pushed to the back by the thoughts of "What kind of senpai are you if you can't do one measly ride? It doesn't matter if the ride is too far in the sky to see and the drop would probably shatter all your bones and"- he cut himself off. One ride, that's all it was. "Fine," he mumbled, just loud enough for Oikawa to hear him. "Let's get this over with."

•○●○•

He had started a quiet mantra of "It'll be fine, you won't die," to himself, repeating it over and over again as they moved forward in the line and were strapped into the torture machine, right at the front. The workers seemed much too cherry for 3pm in the afternoon. One in particular, after hearing his chant, had laughed and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry dude, you won't die!" She'd then winked, a smirk on his face. "We can't account for grievous injuries though," and oh boy, that definitely didn't help Iwaizumi calm down. He finally raised his head, feeling Oikawa's hand grab his. "We're going, Iwa-chan! I can't wait!" "To get off, maybe," Iwaizumi's mind filled in the blank. As the cart started moving, he shot out a few prayers. "Maybe this won't be so bad."

He was wrong.

They were spinning in an uncontrollable frenzy, moving at a speed faster than light. Oikawa's screams of excitement mixed well with Iwaizumi's screams of terror. Said teen had his eyes locked tight, his stomach clenching as he felt the cart move up higher and higher. Suddenly, the cart slowed to a flat crawl. He heard Oikawa gasp next to him. "Iwa-chan, open your eyes."

Was he crazy? "No!" "Iwa-chan, just do it," his boyfriend's tone was soft and encouraging, and Iwaizumi cracked his eyelids open a bit. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he registered what was in front of him. His jaw dropped. Sitting there was a full replica of the Jade Palace, every corner and peak sparkling. He watched the emerald-green light reflect onto Oikawa's hair. It was, if only for a moment, peaceful. What he quickly realized, though, was the height they were at. The floor seemed years away, all of the workers looking like ants. He started to hyperventilate. His brain had stopped working, his thoughts repeating over and over again.

"Stop. Help me, please."

•○●○•

"Man, that was fun!" Oikawa stretched his arms over his head, a satisfied grin on his face. They had stumbled out of the building, the employees hiding mocking smiles behind their hands. "What did you think, Iwa-chan? Enough thrill for you?" There was no response, so he repeated his question. After the second silence, Oikawa threw his head behind him, crocodile tears at the ready. "Awww, come on Iwa-chan! Don't tell me you're ignoring"- he stopped talking, eyes widening as he finally realizing the state his boyfriend was in.

Since they had started the drop, Iwaizumi had been silent. He had awkwardly shrugged off the seat belt, moving in a robotic fashion until they had gotten a good distance away from the ride. He was now as pale as a sheet, breathing shallow and uneven. His entire body was shaking, footsteps uneven. He collapsed forwards, Oikawa having already stepped up to catch him. Recognizing the obvious distress in his teammate's actions, the setter gently pulled him over to an empty bench seat, sitting him down and wrapping his arms around the other tightly. "Shhh, Iwa-chan. Breathe in for 2, hold for 4, out for 6."

Iwaizumi could hear Oikawa's heartbeat, a steady thrum that reminded him where he was. He opened his eyes to find his temple flat on Oikawa's chest. A soft blush spread across his face. "Let me go, Dumb-kawa," there was a small chuckle, and the arms around him loosened slightly, giving him a small space to move upwards, but not out of the embrace.

"So, Iwa-chan," his voice was neutral, questioning but not pushy. "How are you feeling?" 

"Fine now," he replied, his throat sounding hoarse. Oikawa hummed in response. "And what went wrong with the ride?"

Iwaizumi sighed, annoyance present in his tone, but his answer was completely honest. "It was while we were at the top," there was silence from the other man, so he continued. "Never really… liked being up that high."

It was quiet for a moment longer, and then Oikawa spoke again. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

Another huff. "I didn't want you to think I was being a wuss or a bad senpai," he paused for a second. "I was trying to set a good example,"

Oikawa's arms tightened once again, except this time Iwaizumi's chin settled on his shoulder. "Dumb Iwa-chan," he cooed, his voice soft and light. "You should have told me you really didn't want to go," 

The shorter teen snorted. "Would that really have stopped you?" Oikawa grabbed his chin and tilted it upwards so their eyes met. "Of course, Hajime," his voice had turned stern, his words true. "If I have to do something, I'm doing it with you or not at all," he grabbed his cheeks and smushed them together, the ends of his lips turning up. Iwaizumi found that he was also starting to smile. 

"So, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said in a joking manner. "Where to now?"

"Well… this place has a pretty impressive astronomy building,"

Oikawa's eyes lit up. "YES!" Two of the women walking past looked at him strangely. "Yesss," he said again, quieter this time. "We can go past the waffle and chicken stand!" Oikawa stood up and pulled Iwaizumi to his feet, grasping his hand tightly. Iwaizumi snorted. 

"I still think that's a weird food combination,"

"It's good, Iwa-chan! You're judging it with your brain and not your taste buds,"

"You're listening to your taste buds too much. Do you not know how many calories are in that dish?" 

"Iwa-chaaaan!"

They walked the entire way like that, hands intertwined. Iwaizumi still thought that it was a fatty food fusion, no matter how good it tasted (they also found Nekoma's captain sitting at one of the tables, but he was engaged in deep conversation with his setter). Oikawa stared at the stars in awe, listing off all the constellations. Iwaizumi watched him, hiding a soft smile. 

It was a perfect end to the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a tiktok by @notagainmaria (they're pretty cool! Check them out). It's a little self indulgent, but I liked writing it, so I hope you enjoy 😄 (Seijoh as a family is a headcanon I will die with).
> 
> Please drop a kudos and comment! I really enjoy seeing them 😊
> 
> Until next time, see ya later!
> 
> -Quills ✒


End file.
